<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swing lynn by cathui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365207">swing lynn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathui/pseuds/cathui'>cathui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love, M/M, Sleepy Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathui/pseuds/cathui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the only thing that keeps jeonghan and joshua awake is junhui and minghao.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swing lynn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minghao expected for him to be woken up to the sound of his phone alarm, or either seungkwan banging against the door to tell them that, 'They have to get up for practice!!'</p><p>Rather there was no Seungkwan nor an annoying set of alarms, yet the sound of quietness and darkness which filled the room.  He grumbled to himself, completely aware that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again for some time, it was simply an old childhood habit of his. </p><p>His eyes looked around the room for a second, not generally knowing what he's looking for - possibly something fell in the night making him wake up? It appeared to be that his LED light had disconnected off the wall, making a cd fall onto the ground. God knows how that happened.  He pulled the blankets closer around his body, the feeling of warmth from the other man laid close to him filling the space between them. </p><p>Speaking of Junhui, the other didn't get back home until later the previous evening. Minghao knew that he was with Soonyoung and some others, however he just didn't anticipate that they would be home that late - it made him stress somewhat. </p><p>He shuffled around in the bed, moving his phone which was digging uncomfortably into his chest and putting it onto the side - making a low clank as it hit with the wood and making Junhui groan slightly. </p><p>Minghao knew Junhui was a light sleeper, waking up to nearly anything and sometimes not waking up in the times when he actually needed to wake up.</p><p>But actually, the idea of irritating Jun as a type of amusement sounded really good right now. </p><p>So that is the thing that he did, sneaking his arms around Junhui's uncovered middle and setting his hands over the others stomach. </p><p>Junhui was quick to jump at Minghaos antics, jolting awake immediately. </p><p>"Jesus christ Minghao", his voice was low.  </p><p>He moved his hands from the others stomach, Junhui murmuring in a daze and quickly falling back asleep, likely too out of it to try and realize what on the earth was going on. </p><p>However, that didn't stop him. Minghao brung his hands gradually nearer to his stomach - they were freezing cold, which Junhui hated. </p><p>There was a moment of silence before he felt Junhui's upper body move and his arms come down to try and fight Minghaos Hands away  - Minghao chuckling to himself as Junhui was not really in any way attempting, too drained to even consider putting in any effort.</p><p>In any case, he knew he had to do more. </p><p>He began moving his fingers slightly dance along his abs, Junhui's arms now limp and resting at his wrist. </p><p>Before Jun knew about what Minghao was doing, he was tickling him. </p><p>He knew the other jumped awake at the speed of light, the grasp on Minghao’s wrist getting stronger as he tried to pry Minghao’s hands away. </p><p>He knew his most sensitive areas, so he chose to go for them. Feeling the freeze of Jun's body as he knew what the younger was going to do. </p><p>"No minghao oh my god.." His voice deep, a light huff of a chuckle falling behind. Minghao grinned to himself before tickling the sides simply under his armpits, a fit of light chuckles coming from Junhui as he attempted so weakly to move the hands away yet gradually surrendering. </p><p>The taller was in a laughing fit. "Minghao'', His voice coming out more as a laugh as opposed to a real word. </p><p>"Minghao i'm going to kill you", his sentence then being cut short when the younger then tickled over a more touchy area, a couple of tears running down the others face as he laughed to himself. </p><p>Minghao was grinning as well, looking as the other lost control over something so small.</p><p>Before he knew it, Junhui's body turned to face him, Jun some way or another managing to catch Minghao’s hands and stopping him from tickling his sides. </p><p>Minghao giggled lightly as Junhui caught his breath, looking up to face the boy -- his eyes were droopy, staring at minghaos face with a tired smile. A few tears falling down his face. The older boy moved his body nearer to Minghao’s own, slotting himself so his chest was pressed up against Minghao’s arm and face slightly pressed into his neck, slowly raising his arm to put on Hao’s stomach.</p><p>Junhui's hot breaths shadowing across Minghao’s neck, the sensation calming. </p><p>There was quiet for a couple of moments, Junhui's breathing evening out as the time ticked by. </p><p>Minghao moved his hand which was hidden under the cover up to Junhui's face, fingers moving delicately over the others cheekbones. Junhui softly sighed at the action, bringing his face closer to try and tell him don't stop. Minghao kept at it for a few minutes, Junhui becoming sleepier and sleepier as every second passed.</p><p>They were silent for some more time until a question popped into Junhui’s head, awakening him straight away.</p><p>"Are you okay? Why are you up?" his voice filled with concern as to why he was awake at this god awful hour. Minghao’s fingers brushed against the others eyebrow, touching the area between the eye and eyebrow. </p><p>"I dont know.. I'm pretty sure I heard Wonwoo and Mingyu talking together" </p><p>Junhui hummed. </p><p>The warmth on Minghao’s neck vanished as Junhui moved from his spot, leaning to rest his head on his hand so he could look at Minghao. </p><p>"Well," he began, looking at Minghao before moving closer to kiss his lips. "You realize we have a busy day tomorrow. It wouldn't hurt to try and get some rest" </p><p>Minghao chuckled against his lips. "i'll try, but somebody is kinda keeping me awake right now." </p><p>Junhui smiled down smugly at the other boy, "Are you saying you want me to go?" </p><p>Minghao kissed back to Junhui's lips, bringing his hand to rest at the rear of Junhui's head. </p><p>"Actually no, not at all." </p><p>Their eyes locked together for a second before there was a knock against the wall. Jumping the sudden sound, Junhui whipped his head around to the source of the noise, Minghao giggling quietly at his boyfriend's expression. </p><p>"It was probably Jeonghan telling us that we need to shut up, which we should do as it is quite late." </p><p>The older nodded his head before turning around to face Minghao once more, kissing him on his lips then turning around to get out of the bed. </p><p>"i'll be back, I just need a drink. Do you want anything?" Junhui questioned, Minghao nodding as he moved around in the bed to face Junhui who was remained close to the door. </p><p>"Would you be able to get me one of those chocolate exercise bars? I'm really craving one at this moment." </p><p>Junhui gave him a thumbs up, moving his hand to the door to open it, not even batting an eye to why Minghao would want an exercise bar at this time at night. </p><p>He strolled down the hallway, making his way towards the kitchen. Careful to not stand on the creaky parts of the floor and wake up more people.</p><p>"Oh it's you." </p><p>Junhui screeched, whipping his head to the wellspring of the commotion. </p><p>"Oh my god I just had a mini heart attack, what are you still doing up?" Junhui asked, moving around the kitchen to the cupboard where the glasses were. </p><p>Mingyu looked up from his phone, "I should ask you the same question." </p><p>Junhui laughed to himself, bringing the glass of cold water up to his lips. </p><p>"Minghao heard you both talking, it woke him up so he chose to also wake me." Junhui stated, cautious to keep his voice quiet to not awaken the other man who was resting on Mingyu's lap. </p><p>Mingyu grinned at Minghao’s antics, "Classic Minghao." </p><p>A low groan came from the other asleep on Mingyu's lap, moving his head so he could snuggle into Mingyu's stomach more. </p><p>"Hmm be quiet.." Wonwoo's voice deep, Mingyu instantly bringing his hand to rest in his hair to try and put him back to sleep. </p><p>Junhui awkwardly stood there watching as Mingyu played with Wonwoo's hair, should he really be watching this? This isnt weird right?</p><p>Anyways, Junhui cleared his throat, stopping Mingyu from what he was doing to look up at the older boy again. </p><p>They shared a smile, "Goodnight Mingyu." </p><p>"Goodnight Jun." </p><p>Mingyu watched as Junhui walked out of the room, the other boy on his lap groaning again. He continued massaging his hand through his hair again, brushing the longer parts past his ear.</p><p>Wonwoo’s hand came to rest on top of Mingyu's own, “Who were you talking to? Jun?”, his words slurring together.</p><p>Mingyu hummed, “Yeah I was, sorry for waking you up.”</p><p>“It's okay”, Wonwoo's voice quiet, probably on the verge of falling asleep again.</p><p>Mingyu smiled down at the other boy who was clinging to his stomach, his hair messy on his head and his bangs covering his eyes. God had Mingyu scored lucky. Quickly opening his phone to snap a few pictures of Wonwoo, smiling to himself as he stared at it for a few seconds before making it his home screen. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Junhui made his way down the hallway yet again, opening the door to his bedroom then stepping in. </p><p>“Hao?” he asked, his voice quiet. Junhui wasn't gone for the longest time but he knew Minghao had a habit of falling asleep whenever the room was dark. There was no response from the Minghao apart from a dim light which he assumed was the others phone. Some quiet music was playing from a distance, also probably from his phone.</p><p>Minghao looked up from his phone to inspect Junhui's hands to see if he had actually brought him the exercise bar he wanted. Not that all surprised to see that Jun’s hands were holding nothing.</p><p>“Did you get it?”</p><p>“Hm? Get what?” Junhui questioned, peeling the covers back off their shared bed and climbing in.  Minghao just rolled his eyes, of course Jun would forget to get him his exercise bar.</p><p>Junhui just hummed, moving his body closer to Minghao’s to see what the other was doing on his phone. He watched as the other scrolled through his twitter, not really paying attention to what he was looking at until something caught his eye.</p><p>“Are you looking at our photos that we posted the other day?” he chuckled, watching as Minghao scrolled through each photo of them. </p><p>“They're cute, I like them alot” </p><p>“Did you post any selcas today? I know someone did but I'm not too sure who it was.” Junhui asked, turning his body slightly to reach for his phone that was charging on the side table.</p><p>“Hmm no, that was Jeonghan. I was going to post but i'm not too sure if i like the images or not” </p><p>Junhui raised his eyebrow, “Every picture of you looks amazing, what one are you thinking of posting? Can I see?”</p><p>Minghao’s face flushed slightly, his lips forming into a smile. </p><p>“They're the ones i sent to you over message, you sent me a bunch of heart eyes and love hearts”</p><p>Junhui's mouth was agape, Minghao giving him a confused look as to why his boyfriend's face looked so shocked.</p><p>“You want to post the images from our date the other day?”</p><p>Minghao just looked at the other boy, now understanding the quick change to Junhui's mood. </p><p>He smiled, the blush not falling from his face.</p><p>“It was a nice day, I wanted the others to see it for themselves I guess.”</p><p>Junhui grinned, his bangs falling into his eyes as he did. Then moving even closer to Minghao, kissing him on his lips gently. </p><p>“You've never posted photos from our date before, it's kinda cute that you are going to now” Junhui again bringing him into another gentle kiss. Minghao pulled back from the kiss to look at Junhui who was hovering over him. Eyes darting from his lips to his eyes.</p><p>“I'll do it more if it makes you this happy” he said, smiling. Junhui kissed him on the lips again with more force, a soft gasp coming from Minghao at the sudden action.</p><p>“I didn't know you were this eager to make out with me” Minghao chuckled,  his eyes now fixed with Junhui's own.</p><p>“Shut up”, their lips then moving against one anothers as chaste as possible, both of them tired and not really putting any effort into what they were doing. </p><p>They continued like that for a few moments, keeping a slow pace between them. They were eventually cut off by several knocks against the wall, making both of their bodys jolt. The voice was quiet, but from what Junhui could understand was that either Jeonghan or Joshua had asked them to shut up.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Minghao then moved to place his phone back on charge on the side. Pushing Junhui off of him, falling into the cold unoccupied area of the bed. Minghao pulled the blankets closer around his body, Junhui doing the same and reaching for his pillow that had fallen to the floor.</p><p>“Cmon, we should sleep” , Minghao’s voice quiet.</p><p>“Mhm”, Junhui sending a quick ‘sorry’ to Joshua over message, letting his phone drop to the side of him, not really caring if it's charged or not. </p><p>“C'mere” Junhui patted his side, motioning for the other to rest his head on Juns chest. Moving closer to Junhui, Minghao quickly kissed him on the cheek and said a quiet ‘goodnight’, knowing that the other boy was smiling. </p><p>---</p><p> There was a series of loud knocks against the door.</p><p>“Get up! Get up, now!” there was a pause for a few seconds.</p><p>“You guys better not be naked because I'm coming in.”</p><p>Junhui's eyes quickly opened, his blurry eyesight searching for Jeonghan who was now standing at the door. Pulling the blanket that was laying dangerously low over him and Minghao up above their shoulders.</p><p>“What is it?” Junhui questioned, his voice low. </p><p>“What do you mean what is it? Get up, get up!”Jeonghan now clapping his hands, walking towards the curtain and yanking it open, letting the warm sun fill into the room.</p><p>Minghao groaned, bringing the cover over his head to block out the bright light.</p><p>Jeonghan just sighed, “I know ur tired, you kept us awake half the night”</p><p>Minghao brung the covers which were covering his face off, giving Jeonghan an apologetic look.</p><p>“Ehh, don't give me that. You didn't even become quieter after I knocked the first time.” </p><p>Jeonghan didn't really look that annoyed that he was kept awake by the two of them. </p><p>“We have practice in a little under an hour, if i were you id get up now and try and not look like you just had an all nighter.” Jeonghan finally said before leaving. </p><p>They laid there for a few moments before Minghao tried to push his weight off the side of Jun's body, the others arm snaking its way around his middle and bringing him down back to his original place. Sighing, he did it again but with no luck. Was there any hope with a morning Junhui?</p><p>“Let me get up” Minghao groaned, waiting for the time that they had to get up and be ready for practice ticked by.</p><p>“Im comfy” Junhui whined. The other looked like he was seconds from falling asleep again.</p><p>“Too bad.” </p><p>Minghao basically pushed Junhui to his side, Junhui's eyes then jolting awake to how Minghao would do such a thing. He giggled at his boyfriend's expression, trying to ignore how nice it would be to just climb back into the warm bed and get to deal with a sleepy Jun with tired eyes.</p><p>Minghao made his way to their ‘shared’ closet, choosing a pair of grey joggers and a white shirt.</p><p>He quickly changed into his more comfortable clothes, feeling the coldness of the winter air nip at his skin. He moved around the closet and back into their shared room trying to find a jumper, tripping over a few scattered clothes here and there.</p><p>Right. He was meant to clean their room before Junhui came back, oh well.</p><p>He looked over at Junhui who was now too busy looking at his phone. His face nearly cucconed with the rest of his body under the blanket, he looked really cute.</p><p>“Junnie?” Minghao asked, said boy moving his phone to look at Minghao.</p><p>“Do you know where your purple jumper is? The one with the black logo design.” He asked, moving a few clothes around the drawers trying desperately to find it.</p><p>“Oh? So the fashionista wants to wear my crappy clothes??”</p><p>Junhui grinned to the other, his phone now laying beside him as his head now rested on his arm. He gave the older an annoyed look, “Shut up, you’re so cocky. They're comfy.”</p><p>Junhui pointed to the chair which was placed next to a set of art supplies. Minghaos eyes searching for the purple jumper which was hanging off the side of the armrest. He moved towards the chair and placed it above his shirt, not really bothering that he smelled because he knew there was no point getting a shower before practice when they are going to come back smelling even worse. There was a click of the camera, quickly moving around to see Junhui had taken a picture of him. Giving him a look of annoyance, he still had bed hair!</p><p>“What? You look cute in it, I couldn't resist.” Junhui's eyes then focused on his phone, probably setting it as his lock screen or something. </p><p>“Shush “</p><p>They shared a smile, god did Minghao really love junhui.</p><p>“Okay, enough of that. Now get up before I leave you and have nobody to walk with practice with.” Minghao said, pulling the blankets off of Junhui, his hands desperately trying to grip back onto the covers.</p><p>Junhui mumbled a list of complaints, swearing to himself under his breath.</p><p>“Why did you have to do that, it's freezing”, Junhui finally gave up before getting enough courage to move himself into the ice-cold world.</p><p>“Good, hope you freeze.”</p><p>The other stuck his tongue out at Minghao, reaching to chuck a pillow at Minghao who easily  dodged it. Minghao just laughed at his boyfriend's antics, picking up the pillow and chucking it back onto the bed, “Are you five?”</p><p>Junhui didn't seem too bothered to respond, quickly picking up a few scattered clothes and putting them on. Minghao sat on the edge of their bed, distracting himself with his phone as he waited. A good 15 mins has passed, they really needed to leave to go to practice any second now.</p><p>“Babe.” Minghao spoke, Junhui whipping his head around to look at Minghao, giving him a questioning look as he fixed his hair.</p><p>“We have about 2 minutes until we need to go, if you're not done by then I'm leaving. ”</p><p>The other nodded then reached into one of the drawers to get some hair straighteners. Minghao was actually shocked, did jun really think he had enough time to straighten his hair?</p><p>“Junnie, you look fine. C'mon we need to go.”</p><p>That didn't stop him from pressing the hair straighteners to a strand of his hair. Minghao finally stood up, bored of waiting for his boyfriend. Didn't he know he didn't need to do all this just to look pretty? He already looks good without the need for all that. </p><p>“I'm going, bye babe.” Opening the door and stepping out, raising his voice to tell the other that he would leave without him if he didnt leave soon. It was quick to hear the clatter of something being chucked against the desk and a quick scramble of footsteps before he felt the warmth of Junhui's hand connecting with his own, giving the younger a shy smile before they walked off hand in hand together.</p><p>God.</p><p>He loved Jun alot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope this is ok!! it was rlly rushed and i didnt rlly edit it through, thank you for reading though!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>